


A Full Moon and a Sad Smile

by Luna_Melody



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: (not sure if I am doing this right), David remembering Jasper, Max is there. Has no lines, Max reminds him of himself, Nikki is there but has no lines, Nikki reminds him of Jasper, this is a very short story, this is my first story on this site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Melody/pseuds/Luna_Melody
Summary: David stared at Nikki and Max. He could not help but think that they remind him of Jasper and Himself





	A Full Moon and a Sad Smile

David was staring at Nikki, who was currently talking to Max, while thinking, 'It been fifteen years and things still remind me of him.'  
As he watched the two, he couldn't help but think that the two remind him of Jasper and Himself.  
Nikki looked over at David and notice him stearing at her, and gave a big smile to him.  
David gives her a small smile, before his eyes widen a little bit.  
Standing right behind Nikki was a nine year old, transparent boy with dirty blonde har and Blue eyes.  
The boy was wearing the same outfit since the last time David saw him in, look right at him with a big smile..

David silently whispered to himself with tears starting to form, "...Jasper?"

The transparent boy starts to fade and waves a small goodbye.

Before the boy was fully gone, David swore he heard a small voice say "You are doing great Davey. Keep up the good work."

David look up at the night sky covered in all different types of stars with a big full moon shinning down on the camp, with a sad smile on his face.


End file.
